


For you

by soapeb0ne



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, basically Tubbo and Tommy run away, thats the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapeb0ne/pseuds/soapeb0ne
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo run away. They decided to go to visit a friend of Tubbo’s along the way.
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 369





	For you

Tommy’s POV :)

Tommy sat looking at his hands, scared of what had happened. Tubbo sat across from him, a look of wanting to get an answer out of him in his eyes. The blond sighed, knowing he had to tell him. He explained that the festival was not going to be a good day. He told his friend everything. They exchanged discs as a sign of trust. 

As they sat back down listening to one of their discs, Tommy’s brain came up with an idea.  
“Tubbo?” He said, his voice quiet.  
“What is it?” Tubbo responded  
“We have all of the discs”  
“Yeah”  
“We have everything we have ever wanted in this stupid city. We could run away. Make a nice home far away from all of this. We could be free from the war and being constantly on opposing sides.”  
“But what about Wilbur. Surely we can’t leave him behind.”  
“Tubbo, I don’t think we can trust him anymore. He’s gone mad. Techno won’t leave his side either. I think it might be back to just the two of us.”

Tommy looked over to Tubbo, trying to read his expression. The brunet looked conflicted, but then determined. “Tommy,” he said, a small smile on his face, “I have a place where we can hide until we can run the fuck away from here.” The two boys packed away their bench, jukebox and stuck their elder chest in their backpack. Tubbo lead the way though the Dream SMP territory, confusing the blond. As they approached their destination, Tommy realized where Tubbo had brought them. 

Eret’s castle. 

Tommy tried to hide behind the shorter boy, nervous to be on Eret’s home turf. The two hadn’t spoken since the bastard tried to offer him and Wilbur. He made a promise when with Wilbur to not take shit from the man, but he trusted Tubbo. Tubbo knocked on the door, longing in his eyes. The gates opened to the tall British king in a hoodie and bed pants. 

“What the fuck?” Eret said, his voice loud. Tommy tried to hide behind the shorter boy yet again, but Tubbo stepped forward. “Eret,” his voice broke. Eret’s composure softened. Tubbo ran forward, tightly hugging the taller boy. Tommy walked forward, confused why Tubbo was so comfortable with the traitor. “Tubbo, what did they do to you two?” Eret said, his voice muffled against the shorter. 

Tommy watched Tubbo let go of Eret and stand up straight. The king beckoned them into his living room. The three sat in a circle, Tubbo on a sofa with Eret and Tommy in the closest chair. “Tubbo, you’re friends with Eret?” Tommy said, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. The British king clamped his hands together. “After the war, when you were busy with Wilbur, he started coming here to spend time with Karl, Nikki and I,” he said, looking over to Tubbo. The mention of Wilbur made Tommy wince. He looked up to see Tubbo leaned up against Eret, just like /he would do with Wilbur/. Eret was Tubbo’s Wilbur. His older brother. 

“Eret, Wilbur’s gone mad. He wants it all gone. No L’Manberg. No Manberg. He’s willing to kill all of us for the chance of getting rid of the mistake he’s created,” Tommy explained. Eret’s face when white. “And techno is going along with it?,” he said and then continued when he got a small nod from Tommy, “So I’m going to guess you two are coming here for safety.” Tubbo cut in. “We want to run away, but we need to be at our best for when we run.” Eret nodded. “I know a place you can go,” he said. 

The tall British king led the two up a small flight of stairs, and opened a door hidden by a bookshelf. As Tommy walked into the hidden room, his jaw dropped. There were three others in the room. Fundy, Nikki and Karl were huddled on a couch in front of a fire place. Tommy wanted to scream and yell angrily at that fucking bastard of a fox, but no words left his mouth. “Tommy?” Fundy said, his voice confused, “Why are you here? I thought you were going to stay with Wilbur in pogtopia.” 

The mention of Wilbur led Tommy to wince again. His hands curled up into angry fists. Tubbo grabbed his arm and led him to sit down. “Wil,” Tommy stuttered, his voice wobbly, “He’s lost his fucking mind. He wants it all gone. He wants to get rid of his mistake on this city.” Tears started to slip down Tommy’s face, and he allowed them to for the first time in a long time. He felt Tubbo lean against him, giving pressure to his shaking figure. 

“What makes you say this Tommy? Surely he hasn’t said all of that to you exactly,” Fundy said, still confused. “The festival,” Tommy spat out, “The festival is when everything is going to blow to smithereens. The only thing left will be a hole. No survivors.” He was shaking again, and the thought of it all being gone scared him. “We’re getting away from all of this,” Tubbo said softly, holding even tighter into his best friend, “We will be safe soon.”

Tommy felt another set of arms wrap around him, followed by three more. “You’re safe here until you can leave, Tommy. No more war. No more fear,” Nikki said quietly. Tommy sobbed again. “I’ve lost my brother,” he said, “He said he would protect me. He was my brother, my fucking partner in crime for my entire life. And now he would kill me. To fix his mistakes.”

The others let go of the two teenagers. “You haven’t lost him yet, Tommy,” Fundy said, “We can get him back. For you.” Those words brought a wave a peace and sleepiness over Tommy. For the first time in months, he started to drift peacefully off to sleep.


End file.
